A moment in time
by Arista Raehn LeFaye
Summary: Hermione and Draco had fallen for each other for a moment in time. These are Hermione's memories of the events as they happened. Please leave plenty of comments as this is my first story.


**A/N: I do not in any way shape or form claim ownership over the amazing characters or universes that J.K. Rowling has created out of the brilliance of her own mind. On that note, this is otherwise somewhat based on real life, but only very loosely. Enjoy!**

I still remember the way his lips tasted as they crashed against mine that first night. The sharp cinnamon of Hot Tamales and the effervescence of Coca-Cola, mixed with the sugary sweetness of cotton candy and the salty butter of popcorn. It was our first date and he kissed me in a way that I would never be able to forget, even if I lived to be a thousand; so full of passion and promise. I still drive by his house sometimes, even though I know he's moved, just to sit and remember the magic moments that shaped my life before he left it for good. Draco had embraced the Muggle ways after the war, you see, and him and I had come to be on friendlier terms than we had been in school. It's kinda crazy, thinking that I'm the "Mudblood" he's hated all these years and it turns out he really liked me. Yep, that's me, Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire and beloved enemy of Draco Malfoy. It really is crazy how one simple event can turn your life completely upside-down.

It was the summer after the war had ended. He was still coming to terms with his parent's imprisonment and his part in the war. Truth be told, Draco had quite a few enemies, because of the way he had treated others, but allies too, when they heard how he had rushed to defend Ginny and myself from Bellatrix Lestrange, his own flesh and blood, before Mrs. Weasley stepped in. He had been so evassive though, that I had yet to thank him properly for saving my life. And so it came to pass that I was running errands on a Saturday and happened to run into him in The Leaky Cauldron. "Hello, Malfoy." I greeted him congenially before continuing. "Listen, I wanted to thank you for-" He quickly cut me off, saying "It was nothing." Blushing furiously, I merely stated "Well, then." and prepared to continue on my way when he grabbed my arm. "Hermione, please stay and have lunch with me," he quietly begged. "O...K..." I stammered, shocked that he would ask me, of all people, to stay with him. "I've gotten lonely, ok?" He snapped the former before I could ask why. "Everybody keeps avoiding me and I've gotten so BLOODY lonely that I'm actually begging you to stay." I kept silent, fearing another outburst, but he seemed to calm down and gently took my hand in his. "That, and I have an important question I'd like to ask you." My eyes widened. "Yes, Draco?" I breathed. "I was wondering if you're free on Thursday, Granger, to come see a movie with me?" There he went, ruining my moment and reverting to using my last name. Bloody Malfoy. "I suppose I could pencil you in for 6pm, seeing as I'm not doing MUCH on Thursday." I stated in a voice filled with annoyance and suffering, as if I really was doing him a HUGE favor. "6pm, then Granger. We'll meet here, shall we?" Draco looked at me expectantly, his stormy grey eyes meeting my own chocolate brown ones. I swear I could see sparks flying and my breath caught in my throat. "6pm, not a minute more, not a minute less." I tried to make my voice sound stronger, but I know he could hear it falter slightly as he grinned widely, showing off amazing pearly teeth. I hurried away, clearly dazed by what had just happened as well as nervous and anxious for what I now assumed to be a potential date.

Fast-forward to Thursday evening. Lightening seared the sky with its white heat as thunder rumbled ominously, threatening rain. My heart was beating a mile a minute as I waited at The Leaky Cauldron in a forest green tank top, black mini skirt, and silver heels. My hair was straightened to perfection, and my make-up was natural and light, with emphasis on the eyes. I felt confident in this outfit, the way it clung just right to my feminine curves gently, leaving enough to the imagination to drive any man wild. I clutched my umbrella nervously as the thunder rumbled again. If it began raining, my hair would be ruined! Just then, he walked through the door, leaving no room for doubt in my mind that this was, indeed, a date. In his left hand, he held car keys and directions, and in his right hand, two fresh $50 bills could be seen. Draco walked over to me, gently grasped my hand in his and brought his lips to the back of it. "I hope you are prepared to go see a movie with me, Ms. Granger," keeping his voice smooth as he eyes my body appreciatively. "I like your color palette." I blushed profusely. "I thought you might, Draco." Offering his arm, he uttered a simple "Shall we?" Gently looping my arm through his, we set out into the tempestuous unknown.

**A/N; Sorry this chapter was so short, but I needed to leave it as a cliff hanger like this so I could get reviews...so REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
